


Special Touch - Ships in the Night

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [16]
Category: norman reedus rpf
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cuffs, F/M, Love, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman's work kept him busy more days and nights than either he or Holly really liked.  Though they tried to stay close, it would take a date night to help them stay connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> #Finally I've been slack on my writing, but here it is. #Enjoy

My private clients were working out well, but there were just not enough of them to make a full time job of it. When I heard that the fitness center in Irondale was hiring for a part time therapist, trying to compete with the centers in Atlanta, I had to apply. Jason ran the facility, he had opened the place with almost no help and one huge bank note. But it was doing surprisingly well for rural Georgia and though I would never be able to charge what I could in New York City, it was a great place to work. It was only about a half hour drive which made it easy to get to. 

Norman was working day and night shoots, away on weekends, wrapping up a movie he had in the works and he had season five promotional interviews to focus on. We were only seeing each other every other day and this had be happening for two weeks now. I was happy we were living this way in Georgia and not New York. I could spend time with my folks, catch up with friends or just sit on the deck waiting for Norman to get home. We were passing like ships in the night, but I didn’t mind. I had signed up for this when I agreed to be a part of his life full time. 

I knew shitty hours would be the payoff for nights of passion. Tired Norman would be the exchange for knowing I had found the man I was meant to be with. Spending time alone would be rewarded with epic sexual experiences that only Norman could bring to my life. I missed him when I came home to our empty house, but I delighted in knowing he would crawl into bed and hold me every chance he could. 

There were still things I hadn’t bothered unpacking since I had gotten into town, my laptop for one. I had my tablet which I used most of the time but there were occasions I needed to sit with a full keyboard and pound out a few things. Generally Norman’s laptop lived on the breakfast table, he used his phone for most things only really sitting at it when he had time to kill. I had gotten home early that night, my last appointment of the day was canceled and I rushed home in hopes of catching Norman before he had to leave for work. Hoping he was running late I was bummed when he texted and said he was leaving for the night and would be home after sun up. There were going to be a few rounds of overnight shooting for the cast, they were all nervous about the toll it would take on them. 

I had only missed him by a few minutes, his coffee cup was cold but the laptop was still warm. I texted him back wishing him a productive time filming and threatening to distract him with naked pictures of myself in our bed. This was particularly funny considering he knew I would never send such photos. But he humored me and texted back that I was making him hard just thinking about it. I went to the bedroom to change into comfy clothes and realized I had really had just missed him. The bathroom was still muggy from his shower. 

Damn, that meant he had walked out of the house with his hair still wet, maybe a little matted at the side burns, with his ears popping through the wet wisps. I bet he was still a little damp as he pulled on his boxer briefs and slid into his jeans. When he was still damp like that, he hardly ever laced his boots, and his t-shirt hugged him just a little tighter. Damn I hated that I had missed seeing all that. I put the cap back on the toothpaste and shut off the light before I went back to the kitchen. I wasn’t hungry, it was too muggy for that but I had appointments to confirm and emails to be written. I sat down at the breakfast table and turned on his lap top. 

He had changed his background photo, I think he did it just to make me smile. It was a photo of the sketches he had done of our tattoos. Well my tattoo and his work in progress. They were sketches he had designed that were still hanging on his refrigerator in New York, so this was just a cellphone photo of the letters N and H with the word ‘mine’ weaved in. It was our own strange commitment to each other, and I loved that he had put the picture on his laptop. 

My phone rang and I jumped still mesmerized by the sketches on the screen. “Hello?” I didn’t bother to check the caller ID.

“Hey Holly, you busy?” It was Mandy and she sounded excited about something. We chatted for a while talking about how perfect her new boyfriend was and what an amazing lover he had turned out to be. It was nice to hear her happy after some of the assholes she had dated over the years. “So what does the next few days look like for you?” 

I had to check the calendar on my cellphone. Norman and I had synched them together which was helping us find time together. “Free and clear till Wednesday. What we’re you thinking?” 

Mandy spoke in a hushed tone, Tom was at the house. “I want to go to that sex shop in Atlanta. Please come with me.” She wasn’t begging but she did sound desperate. 

I rolled my eyes, I hated places like that. “Okay, fine. What time?” I could never say no to something that made Mandy so happy. 

A phone call, a snack and a watermelon cooler later, I was ready to get some work done. I got comfy at the laptop and clicked the blue and orange web browser logo at the bottom of the toolbar. Can I say that I was shocked by what popped up on the screen? Well, no. Norman was sometimes scattered, Tweet deck running, answering emails, checking stats on his books sales, updating his schedule, ended Skype calls. Sometimes he would leave windows open on the screen as he took phone calls then forgot to close down the computer. Today there were two windows open. First was his business email, which was open to a message about his second book he had compiled and was getting ready to be published.

Second was, well… a porn site. 

I blinked twice when I saw it, but then I laughed. Norman would be embarrassed if he knew he had left this up on his computer. I could see him now, his hand covering his eyes as he as he would try not look at me or the computer. Finally his head would be down on the table as he muttered out a ‘…so what? It’s porn?’ Then he’d get up and light a cigarette and cover his face again. He was easily embarrassed and it was an adorable quality. 

It was not as if I didn’t know he looked at porn, first of all, he was a red blooded American male with a very healthy sex drive. Second, we had spent a few evenings watching some together as a matter of fact, a dirty movie that we ended up having sex to, some dirty pictures that made Norman grab me and say, ‘let’s go try that’. Neither of us were offended by pornography and it didn’t bother me in the least if he looked at it without me. 

The picture on the screen was of a man getting a blowjob. A blond haired woman dressed in a black corset and stockings with heals still on, nestled between his legs. I couldn’t see her face, the picture was taken from above, the photo was staged, she was too perfectly aligned, symmetrical as she seemed to have one hand wrapped on his penis, her other hand holding his left hip. He must have been close to orgasm, his head tipped back as he was spread eagle. He was tied to the bed with four wildly colored neck ties as he laid there arched and naked enjoying the assault. 

I should have just closed the window but I started to scroll down. It was a website full of similar photos, good looking men receiving oral sex, giving oral, being fucked, being teased all by stunning women who had captured their prey and lavished affection on them. 

It must have been three or four minutes before the thought hit me. I was looking at a picture of a man who had orgasmed all over his own chest as a woman was perched over his face as he licked her. He was restrained and his wrists seemed to be pulling hard against the ropes. Norman had most likely been sitting in this exact seat masturbating to these photographs, maybe he had to shower to clean himself up before he went to work. That though had me beginning to flex my vagina muscles as I started to play with my nipples. We had both been turned on by the images on the screen. I could only assume that the masturbation or the shower had taken longer than he expected and he had to rush out of the house to get to the studio set on time. I couldn’t get the image of Norman stroking himself in the space we ate breakfast out of my head. His over handed stroke that twisted at the tip. I had seen him rub himself countless times, it always captivated me. 

I had work to get done and though all of this was quite sexy I needed to shut it down and get focused. I ‘Xed’ out the web site as well has his email and then I took a quick lap around the house. The cat was sleeping on the back of the sofa and I stopped to pet him. “Your daddy is a naughty boy.” The look from the cat was one of ‘tell me something I don’t already know lady.’ Finally I got the sexy images out of my head and sat back down to work. 

Had it really been an hour since I had gotten focused? I checked my phone when Norman texted, ‘Hey beautiful’.

It was tempting to call him naughty, but I didn’t want him to wonder, to figure out he had left the site open or embarrass him. ‘Hey back at u Norm. Missing you.’

‘Be home to wake u with kisses’

It was an overnight shoot, he expected to be getting in about the time I usually got up. Maybe we’d find time to cuddle before he had to go to sleep. 

He was flirty but not hard core, ‘text me from bed.’ Then a moment later, ‘photos welcome :P’

I instantly took a picture of his cat and sent it to him. 

The reply was fast, ‘nice pussy’. 

I texted a goodnight message from bed later that night with no reply, they must have been filming. I tossed and turned for a while, trying to inhale the scent of Norman that was all around me. I thought about that hot web site and the beautiful women that were servicing those men. I masturbated to the images and fell asleep quickly after that. 

When I woke hours later, it was still dark and I had missed two sweet text messages from Norman, including one that said, ‘home soon’. That was almost an hour ago. He should have been here by now but I woke alone. Panic always crept in, what if he had gotten into an accident, slid his bike down the road ripping up his jeans, whacking his head on the pavement, laying in a ditch somewhere. And then I stuffed that fear down and figured he might have gotten tied up on the side of the road at the exit of the film lot where fans would bunch hoping for autographs and selfies. Unless Norman was beyond tired he would stay till every fan was happy. 

As I laid there, the smell slowly seeped into the room; coffee. He was home. I’m not sure my grin could have been any wider. I got out of bed and slunk down the hallway. I wasn’t sure where I would find him, the living room and kitchen were empty but the back door was open. He was sitting on the deck in the dark with a cup of coffee, crickets making a racket and his phone illuminating the way. The moonlight made his hair look shiny, he must has showered on set. He broad shoulders filled the space and I could see one deep tanned, muscular arm. I would never tire of his body.

I knew when I opened the door he would hear me, so I stared a little while longer through the screen. His voice surprised me, “Get out here Holly.” I was never any good at being sneaky. 

He pulled his bare feet off the footstool and put his phone down next to his coffee cup. Norman opened his arms wide to me and smirked. I walked to him in little pink panties and a tank top and I straddled his lap facing him. He wrapped both arms around me sliding one up my top and one down my panties. Norman buried his mouth in my neck and licked. 

“Fuck.” I don’t know which one of us said it. 

He grabbed a handful of my ass and I pushed my pelvis down on to his already stiffening cock. I think it had been four days since we had been together like this, a chance to be together and not just ships passing in the night. His fingers dug hard into my flesh, I loved how much surface they covered. He pushed himself up to me and I began to grind into him, I’m not sure I even knew I was doing it till he moaned out. 

“Need...” His voice was scratchy, like he had been yelling on film all night. I felt his teeth gnashing at my neck, as my fingers were laced into his hair. I smelled him, freshly showered, musk oil and the purely Norman scent that nothing else in the world could duplicate.

I let go of his hair and took his chin, drawing it up so I could try and see his face in the moon light. “Need what Norman?”

It all happened fast, his hand gripping my breast tight, him lifting us both as he rose to his feet, the look on his face was serious, actually, out of control. “You smell like sex.” I did, I smelled like our bed but also, I never washed up after I had masturbated, he smelled that on my skin and my panties. I thought I was wrapped around him but he let me drop, my feet hit the cold wooden deck. I looked up at his half-closed eyes, they were dark. He spun me around and pushed his hand into the front of my delicate panties and straight inside me, I spread my legs. “Need to fuck you.” I’m not sure he knew he had said it out loud but I nodded.

His words twisted me something fierce. His desire for me always turned me on, but when he ‘needed’, when the moment was out of control and I least expected it, it turned me into his whore. I wanted him to take me and use me anyway he wanted. I gave him the permission he was seeking, “Do it, I’m yours.” I’m not sure what was sexier, the way he groaned or the way he ripped my panties off of me with one pull, shredding the delicate lacy material that had been soaked with my desire. He lifted me out of what was left of them and brought them to his face. Fuck, he knew how to turn me on, even if he was only doing it for himself.

Norman pushed me the few steps forward till I was at the railing of the deck, he bent me forward and I was glad I still had my tank top on, I knew the wood would scratch at my flesh. I heard his belt and zipper, the weight of the crap he always had in his pockets would pull the pants down his hips. Two fingers inside of me as he pushed me to bend more, that was all the warning I got before he jammed his stiff cock into me. I can’t say I thought about it at the time, but I am now. This was so different than the first time Norman had fucked me when he was out of control. That first time in the kitchen had been wild and desperate, and edge of fear with both us as he had slammed into me. But this morning on the deck, it was need and controlled actions. Tight grips at my hips and the base of my hair as he held me exactly where he wanted. ‘Fuck’, ‘Yeah’, ‘Mine’.

I slipped my fingers down to my clit, and started to work myself into a frenzy. He pounded into me, hard fast strokes as he gnashed his teeth into my shoulder. Even through our two shirts I could feel the heat we were generating. Then he slapped my hand which shocked me. Usually he just let me get myself off while he banged away, but this time he stopped me. Hell, if I wanted to cum during this it was my job, he was too lost in his needs that he didn’t pay attention to mine. He replaced my fingers with his and he started to circle my clit. His touch over my own always made me climax faster. We came pretty much together which was good, because he was starting to bruise one of my hips on the railing of the deck. He pulled out of me and panted, I help myself up right on the railing. 

“Sit with me.” He fell back into the padded chair and I caught my breath then walked over and curled up in his arms. He rubbed the spot on my hip that was red and bruising. He had pulled his pants up but never fastened them. I was bottomless and he cradled me in his arms. I kissed his cheek and petted his hair. It seemed as if he could use a little aftercare. I loved these moments. 

“Tough day at work dear?” I knew by his breathing he was out of his private headspace and back in the real world with me. 

Norman kissed me. “Brutal.”

“You should have come to bed when you got home.” I felt his cum slowly, agonizingly dripping out of me and between my thighs. It wouldn’t take long to get to his jeans and make a wet spot.

Norman laughed, “I was feeling out of control, I thought I’d unwind out here.” 

I looked down out my naked pussy, “Guess I fucked that up for ya?” We were both laughing now. Though I’m not sure how he thought coffee and Candy Crush were going to help him unwind. 

I hesitated a moment but I just had to ask, “Why’d you get me off?”

Norman was confused, “What?”

“You smacked my hand away and played till I came.” He nodded and kissed my shoulder. “I thought the whole point of you being out of control was you only pleasing you. You know I don’t expect or care if you get me off. That’s not what these moments are about.” I kissed him gently as I held his face.

He looked amusedly appalled. “I’m a giving lover.” 

I let it go, but it actually bothered me that he had given up part of something that was meant to be all about him, to give back to me. That’s what he did the other ninety-nine percent of the day. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He calendar said he didn’t need to be up till well after 3:00. But I did wake him when Mandy arrived so I could tell him I was going out. He didn’t need to know where.

Almost an afterthought, I had a question for him, “Hey babe, you wrote weird shit on the calendar for tomorrow.” I couldn’t figure out what he had scheduled.

‘Somethin w. some1’ was all that it had read. “Oh, it was late, It’s some interview or something, just didn’t want to fuck up the time. Someone will call me and get me the details.” He didn’t sound thrilled about it. 

That was becoming more and more normal unfortunately. He was being pressed for his time and he was beginning not to care so much anymore. That bothered him as well. He never wanted to take his fame or his fans for granted. We kissed and he thanked for me the morning sex. I showed him my bruise on my hip, he smirked than apologized for thinking it was pretty. I was too tired to argue with him, he never needed to apologize for such things. I kissed him and said goodbye. 

Mandy and I were off to the city. It’s funny, since I moved to New York, Atlanta didn’t seem as foreboding as it did a year ago. She and I had been to this shop years ago, it had been dark and sketchy, but now it had been renovated and under new ownership. It was bright and clean and felt more like a boutique than a dingy porn shop. 

Mandy had one mission today. To find a ‘naughty school girl’ outfit. They had a few different options and she stepped into the dressing room to try them on. 

“So are you shopping today?” Mandy hated to shop for anything alone.

I hadn’t really planned on it but I was always happy to look. “You try them on, I’m going to wander, then I’ll be back to help you decide.” 

There was so much to see, the shelves were stocked with all kinds of goodies. I skimmed past the vibrators and mechanical toys and skipped all the videos and magazines as well. I was drawn into some of display cases filled with whips and floggers. It made me think back to the first time I had ever seen a flogger, I had liked it so much that Norman had caught me naked in his trailer after masturbating over it and then he used it on me. I loved all the colors and sizes everything came in, too bad they were locked away, I would have liked to run them through my hands. 

“Can I show you anything?” A young blond woman appeared out of nowhere with a large vibrator in her hand. I’m sure it was their demo model of the day. 

I smiled, “No thanks, just waiting on my friend.” 

I am sure the sales girl had heard that line a million times. “Have you used one of these before?” She was looking at the display pieces. I nodded yes. “This one here is part of a whole line we carry.” She pointed to a whip that looked serious but not menacing. “They also make eye masks, hand cuff, spreader bars.” She spoke as if she were explaining the features on a new car. “They also get into more serious stuff like hood and shackles. Basically something for every level.” 

“Well, that might be a little much for us. Due to work we can’t really be leaving any marks behind.” I couldn’t face clients with handcuff marks and Norman certainly couldn’t arrive on set that way.

The girl offered to show me a few things and my Southern hospitality didn’t allow me to say no, I followed her down the aisle. “I have these, they are fully padded then wrapped in this velvety soft material, I love these. They don’t hurt, if that’s what you like, but they do keep you in place.” I just nodded. I really wasn’t in the market for anything. “This spreader bar doesn’t usually come padded but it’s easy enough to add padding yourself.

“Even with padding, don’t you risk fabric burns?” Strangest conversation I had been a part of in while. 

“I have wrapped silky ties around them as well, never got a burn and I can pull pretty hard against them.” I was sure she had a lucky boyfriend or girlfriend at home that loved the ‘sample’ products she came home with. 

My brain was starting to flash visuals, “Thank you, I should go check on my friend now.” When she had mentioned ties I was back to that web site from yesterday. There was an appeal to Norman being restrained. “How’s it going?” Mandy murmured that she was almost ready. I leaned against the door frame and waited it. I didn’t actually think he would ever go for being restrained, but I was sure he’d love to do it to me. Not that our sex life needed spicing up, I rubbed the bruise on my hip. 

“Come in here.” Mandy wasn’t ready to come out. I walked in, she look adorable. She had a cute figure to start but the purple plaid skirt and the white tie front shirt really looked good on her. She had worn he best padded push up bra which made her spill out of the top. I think it was the white knee high stockings that set it all. “I think this with my Mary-Jane’s and that black cardigan I have, he’s gonna like it.” 

I had to agree, Tom’s eyes would pop out of his head when he saw her dressed up. 

“Did you find something for you?” Mandy knew I was not really looking for anything special. “Maybe a little nurse’s outfit, he is always hurting himself you said.” Yes, Norman was always coming home with bruises and minor injuries. I laughed.

I put my hand on the curtain. “This looks fantastic on you, I’m gonna browse some more, you get changed.” 

I went back over to the bondage aisle. The more I looked at those fuzzy restraints, the more I thought it might be a good idea. Norman had no problems being out of control but even now that was morphing into something a little different. The question seemed to be, how would he do if he had no control at all. I had the vision of Norman restrained with no way to anything but feel and enjoy. Just like those pictures on the web site. Those men could do nothing but wait for the woman to please him, give him a blow job, fuck him, and pleasure him. 

When I make up my mind, it is a done deal. I bought four sets of cuffs, one for each extremity, I wasn’t positive what I was going to do from here but I had done it. When Mandy asked I told her that they were for me. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We had an early dinner together before he had to go back to the set. While I had been gone he had done a radio interview and had a business meeting via Skype. He cut up the vegetable for the salad as I put chicken in the oven. “So where did you and Mandy go?” 

I was smirking, “She got herself a naughty school girl outfit for the new man.” I was starting to make rice. 

He stopped cutting, “Since when is there a porn shop in town?” He grabbed the salad bowl of the top shelf, I watched as the bottom of his t-shirt lifted and I could see a trace of his abs. 

“No, we went to Atlanta.” He looked at my sideways, I think it was the furthest I had gone without telling him. Not that I needed to, but he seemed surprised. “Tom is gonna flip when he sees her.”

His phone was vibrating on the counter as he jokily commented, “Maybe I should see it first, make sure it looks right.” He replied to the random text message then went back to filling the salad bowl. “Wait, did you buy one too?” 

“School girl? Me? You know that’s not my style. I’m more the farmer’s daughter.” He nodded in agreement. I rinsed the prep dishes.

He wrapped his arms around me, “I like that too, you should go get dressed up like that.” He jokingly nudged my hips toward the bedroom. “So what did you buy yourself?” He kissed my neck.

I hadn’t bought anything for me. The restraints I had bought were for Norman. And I wasn’t even sure if I was actually going to use them. They seemed like a good idea when I was cashing out and Mandy was over picking out flavored body oils and lubricants. But now, as Norman walked around the kitchen in his bare feet and damp hair, I just couldn’t see myself trying to tie him to the bed. On top of that, I hadn’t really thought this through, we didn’t have the type of bed you could do that with. No post to attach the cuffs to. I would have to figure all that out before I really gave it any thought. “Nothing for me.”

Norman looked disappointed “We could go porn shopping together.”

“Oh sure we could,” This was not something we could do together any time soon. “Fans would love to see you taking selfies with the counter staff. And the network would be smiling ear to ear while you browsed for sex toys.” I hated to be the voice of reason. 

We sat down at the table, he was going to have to leave for the set soon. “So what are you doing tonight?” I was sipping a glass of wine, he was on his second cup of coffee, our schedules were not in sync at all. 

“My mom’s coming by. She bought a few things that she wanted to show me.” Often we clothing shopped together, but when we didn’t, she liked to show them to me, to get my opinion. “She hasn’t been here yet, I told her I’d have dessert for us.”

Norman looked around, “Do you want me to clean up the fan stuff, and moved that deer.” Someone had given him a full sized taxidermied deer that now sat in the corner of the living room. 

I shook my head, “Nope, that won’t bother her. Besides, she gets to see us as we are.” My mom was pretty cool about these things. He talked about a few things coming up in tonight’s shoot, I never really noticed him going over scripts but he always seemed to sneak it in and learn his lines. I tried not to ask too many questions, I loved to watch the show unfold in real time when it aired.

Finally, I waited for him at the back door as he went back into the bedroom to grab his wallet. When he came out I was topless and leaning on the door frame. He walked over, kissed the top of each of my breasts than asked, “You tryin’ to send me work with a raging hard on?” I nodded yes. He dropped his motorcycle helmet and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck and pushing his pelvis to mine. “So fuckin’ beautiful.” We stood in the doorway kissing, he had made a mess of my hair and I was getting beard burn on my cheek. His fingers tweaked my nipples till they were hard and sore and I had wrapped a leg around him. I didn’t want him to leave, but I knew that wasn’t an option. 

We only stopped when we heard a car pull into the driveway. My mother was early. Norman pulled away from me and I grabbed my shirt off the counter and held it away from me. “You said, she gets to see us as we are.” He was mocking now.

She rang the front door bell. “Fix your hair, I got this.” He went to the front door adjusting himself in his jeans a he went. He looked over his shoulder to make sure I was decent then opened the door. “Hi Ellen.” He motioned for her to come in and took the bags she had in her hands. They hugged and said hello. 

Norman explained that he was out the door to work, he kissed me on the cheek, hugged my mom and grabbed his helmet. He promised to text and said he would see me in the morning. 

My mom was standing in the kitchen as the whirlwind settled, "How’s it goin’ with these crazy hours?” 

I wasn’t sure if there was a right answer, “It’s fine.” 

“You dad worked third shift at the factory for years when we first got married,” I was young when that happened but I had heard the stories. “It wasn’t easy.” She was genuinely concerned about me. 

I pulled out tea cups and the banana bread I had baked earlier. She turned on the kettle. “Well, it’s only every few weeks for a few days at a time. It’s not too bad.” I pulled out an assortment of tea bags and handed it to her, even though I knew she would choose Earl Grey.

She rummaged through the container, “Just make sure you are still finding time for each other. If I hadn’t you wouldn’t be here right now.” She smiled at me. Even at my age is was weird to hear my mom even insinuate about sex. 

“So let’s look at those shirts you bought.” I picked up the bag she had brought, changing the subject.


	2. Chapter Two

Two weeks had passed, his schedule has returned to normal and we were really comfortable living in Georgia together. He was still booked like crazy for work, interviews, appearances and travel so when I decided that I was actually going to try out those cuffs, that I had securely hidden the back of my closet, I put it on the calendar for us.

I texted, ‘Hey, put a date night on the calendar. Move it if you have to.’ Okay, I was a bit nervous about it so I was being extra flexible. 

‘… ;P… wouldn’t miss it’

I had three nights to plan it all out in my head. It was going to be a Tuesday night after day shooting and no early morning on Wednesday. I made sure I had the time free from the gym and I started to plot out my idea. Primarily, where I was going to restrain him and how I would make it all come together. 

When he left the house Tuesday morning I could tell he was excited. I had purposely avoided sex the past two nights, as much for my own excitement as his. “Date night? You gonna tell me where we’re going?” He nuzzled my hair with his nose.

I shook my head.

“Try to be home on time.” He kissed me and grabbed his helmet. 

I watched him ride down the road, my head was spinning with ideas. I wanted to run to Atlanta and buy some black dominatrix outfit but I didn’t think I would actually have the nerve to wear it. Instead I went to the hair dresser and caught up with an old friend who was able to wrangle all of my unruly hair into a sleek and sexy bun that had enough pins to set off a metal detector. When I got back home I stashed the fuzzy cuffs and that scarf he had picked out for me in the city last winter. Then I spent an hour fussing with clothes and makeup before I waited for him to come home. 

When I heard the bike pull in, my stomach knotted and I was nervous. Like that first time he had been lying face down on my massage table and he ran his hand up my thigh. It was nice to feel that again. He would know instantly that something was up, just by my hair, but that was fine. There would be no slow transition into this evening. 

I met him at the back door. He bounded up the back steps with his back pack over his shoulder and helmet in hand. He was all smiles, I loved his smile, it brightened his eyes, emphasized his cheek bones and today made his collarbones seem more predominate. He was showered, he had done it in his trailer, one less thing for him to do here. 

Norman stopped when he saw me. “Whoa.” His face went from smile to evaluation back to a smile as he looked me up and down. “That’s hot.” I was in my only pair of dress pants, black with pin stripes. His white shirt that I loved so much and his dark tie. I had gone out yesterday and bought suspenders to go with it. It was strange for all my hair to be up in a bun but I knew it would set the outfit. I didn’t often where make up and I never wore lipstick this shade of red, but I borrowed it from Mandy. There had been one woman on that web page that had been dressed similar to this and she had caught my attention when I saw here. I hoped I had done the same for Norman. My heels brought me up to his height. 

He stepped into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around my waist, “Ssshhh, don’t tell my girl that I kissed you.” His mouth consumed mine, not mindful of my lipstick at all, but I didn’t care. We stood in the kitchen wrapped together and kissed as he dropped his helmet and worked off his back pack, I helped him. “You look so sexy Holly. So beautiful.” He looked deep into my eyes which was a bit unnerving, and touched my cheek. It was gentle and sweet and made me fall in love with him all over again. 

I wrapped my finger in his too long dark hair and kissed him. “I love you Norman.” Another kiss. “I love you more than you know.” He nodded and kissed me. The tender moment made me almost feel badly that I was about to shackle him to chair. 

“Where are we going?” He was a bit more underdressed then I was.

I kissed his cheek and stepped back. “Nowhere.” 

He took in the sight of me again which made me a little uncomfortable. “Good.” His face looked happy and a bit sex hungry. 

I mustered up all the courage I had and started the speech I worked out in my head. “Are you hungry?” 

“Only if it’s part of the plan.” He was pulling his wallet, cellphone and miscellaneous crap out of his pockets. 

I shook my head, “It doesn’t have to be.” I had made us some cold food options that we could start with or weave into the night if needed. He nodded, his face was intense. “I suggest you hit the bathroom,” I started to walk away knowing he was staring at my ass, “And I laid your clothes out on the bed.”

“I can’t stay in my ratty clothes?” He must have owned that band t-shirt for twenty years.

I looked over my shoulder, no hair to flip at him, “Just go.” His smart assed comment made me a little more comfortable. “And silence your phone.” He was gone down the hall, phone in hand. I didn’t want him to be distracted. 

I went to the living room, and pulled the chair to the middle of the room, right where I wanted it. Everything was already in place when I heard his voice from the bedroom. 

“Holly, there’s nothing on the bed.” 

I grinned from ear to ear. “I know.” I could hear him laugh from down the hall. Genuinely laugh, I loved that. 

I checked the shackles more times than needed checking, I circled around the chair. My hands were nervous and I didn’t know exactly how everything was going to unfold tonight. 

He came down the hall and leaned on the wall. Norman had wrapped a sheet around himself, which was kind of cute. As if I didn’t know every inch of his body. It hung low on his hips just covering his beginning erection. He had combed through his hair and he was watching me from under his wispy dark bangs. “Rearranging?” He twisted the fingers of his left hand around his right wrist as he watched me, he massaged what he claims is not an old injury but he rubs that way too often for me to think otherwise. Always the massage therapist on duty.

I took a few steps to him and kissed his cheek. “I was hoping you’d sit there for me, for a while.” I wasn’t sure how to do this, I didn’t really know how to be dominate. We were always so equal in bed this was strange for me. He nodded. He pushed off the wall and kissed me back. I pulled the part of the sheet he had tucked to hold it in place and I let it fall to the floor.

“Maybe I’m shy.” He voice was breathy as he stood there naked now, the sheet pooled at his ankles. I nodded at him as I took his hand and led him into the middle of the room.

“Sit.” I wished I had said it with more command. I could tell by the look on his face he was intrigued by all of this. Me completely dressed with him naked, my commands, the scene was well laid out, not haphazard. 

Norman challenged me, stayed standing, “You gonna get naked to?” He pulled at my suspenders and mumbled how he liked them. He drew his fingers down his own tie as he let the back of his hand graze my breast. 

I inhaled and asserted myself. “SIT.” Not loud at all, but also no room for discussion. His face was priceless, the corner of his mouth curled as he obeyed and lowered himself into the chair. I watched as he sat back, getting comfortable as his cock stood at attention. 

This part of the scene had gone through my head a few times. This I was almost comfortable with. I needed to get him shackled to the chair. I stood in front of him and began to roll the cuffs on his white shirt, his mouth opened just a bit as he watched me. I rolled them slowly then I slid down my suspenders, so they draped down my thighs. He looked approvingly. Then I began to walk around the chair. I had attached the ankle straps to the base of the chair and tucked them out of site, but the wrist cuffs needed to be attached to both him and the arms. I had debated blind folding him but opted to let him watch for now. 

I picked up one set of padded cuffs and let the chain between them rattle. I was just over his shoulder and I was surprised when he didn’t turn to see what made the noise. He was fidgeting though, as expected. I brought the first one around to him and showed it to him. Again with the sexy face. 

“Is that for me to put on you?” His right foot was bouncing.

I shook my head.

He reached for it, but I pulled it just out of arm’s length. “But you would look so pretty.” He said it sweetly.

I shook my head. With my hands slightly shaking, I attached one side to the arm of the chair and pulled at it, checking for resistance, though I had done that a few times already today. His leg bounced more now. He was trying not to show his nerves, but it was impossible to mask. 

“Your wrist please.” I knew he trusted me. There was no doubt about that, but this wasn’t like the time I tied him with a scarf, these cuffs were serious. Padded or not, once they were on, he wasn’t getting them off without help. 

Norman tried not to look apprehensive as he placed his wrist in my care. I wrapped the padded leather security around his wrist and tucked the lead into place. His breathing went shallow, just a bit but it was the drip of precum that let me know he was fine with this. 

I attached the second and this time he didn’t need prompting for me to attach his wrist. “I don’t mind this Holly, but you know you like it when I can use my hands.” He was whispering to me. 

“Not today.” I got down on my knees and pulled the ankle straps out from their hiding place. I attached the foot that wasn’t bouncing, then looked at him and waited for him to stop the second one. Once he was fully restrained I stood up and watched him. He gently tested his restraints and looked at me. I started to unbutton the shirt but I didn’t take it off, I just gave him a view of my breasts. 

I needed a moment, to catch my breath, to figure it all out. I stepped back, he was stunning. The chair was framed in wood, with a dark, rich brown fabric. Norman filled the chair, his broad shoulders practically hiding the piece behind him, his Georgia tanned skin with his newly shaved chest. Oh how I loved this new movie he was going to be in, it had him working double time but it had required him to shave his chest for a temporary tattoo. And though the tat was not there now, the smooth chest was something new and different. He sat up straight, his arms flush with the chair, not pulling at his restraints but very aware that they were there. His long legs, feet flat on the floor with more black restraints keeping him in place. He seemed bigger than the chair, like he could stand up and lift the shackled chair with him. But it was his cock that had me mesmerized. Full and hard now, dark purple and pulsing, glistening as the precum oozed from the tip. I am not sure if he had ever looked more delicious. 

My heels clicked on the floor as I walked out the room. I needed a moment.

“Holly?” His voice was controlled. I didn’t say anything, I just turned the corner and walked down the hall to our bed room. “Sweetheart?” He never called me that. I could hear the restraints jingle a bit. I stopped at the mirror and looked hard. Could I actually do this? What was I doing really? I thought back to the web site that had spurred all of this, woman forcing men to do nothing but feel and enjoy. “Holly.” He was faint from the far room. Even when the men were being ridden by those women, I had interpreted it as those men being pleasured, fucked without having to work. 

I touched up my lipstick and headed back down the hall. I was ready. I crossed to the room, he seemed to settle as I came back in. I knelt down between his legs and looked up at him. I wanted to explain, I wanted him to enjoy.

“Tonight is all about you.” I wrapped my hand around his cock, slowly and firmly I began to stroke him. “You aren’t allowed to do anything tonight.” His cock was hot, and he watched me as I spoke to him. More the listener that he prefers to be. “You job is to feel, enjoy, experience.” I spoke quietly, and though I wasn’t sure if it was a sexy voice, he seemed to like it. “I am going to do anything you want tonight. Oral, straight, anal… you pick it. I can stroke you, you can come in me or on me.” His breathing slowly turned from erratic to steady. “And we can do it as many times as you like.” He was nodding now. I think he was formulating visuals in his head. I’m sure the fact that I never stopped stroking him was nice too. “And when you finally get to the point where you can’t think anymore, I will do it for you.” That really was the goal wasn’t it. For him to escape so far that I had to think for him.

Norman finally spoke. “What if I want to touch you? Fuck you? Get out of control with you?” 

“Not tonight.” I knelt up and kissed him, passionately. “You give too much Norman. To me, to everyone. Even the other morning when you were out of control, you gave back to me.” He was smiling. “But tonight you have to give up control. You have to let me give you every moment of pleasure.”

“But pleasuring you makes me happy.” I nodded. He began to pull at his restraints a bit. “Love watching you cum.” 

It took all my fortitude not to unbuckle the cuffs and let him take me. “Another night. Tonight your every wish I is my command, but if you can’t give it all over to me….” I slid my mouth down over the head of his penis, down the shaft, till I felt it hit the back of my throat. “I will just have to make you give it all up to me. All that control you are used to having.”

“I’m being forced to enjoy.” His leg was bobbing again. I nodded. “We can try but I think it’s gonna drive me nuts. The not bein’ able to touch you.

I stood up, he needed to be steered into a direction, he needed to lose a little more control. I took the scarf off the side table behind him and brought it to him, I showed it to him. “Just to start.” He didn’t smile, he was thinking too much. I don’t think he trusted me or himself when it came to giving up full sexual control.

I wrapped the folded scarf around him blocking his vision, I felt his right leg begin to tap again. That would be my barometer. From here it started to blur. I kissed his neck, moved his long hair off his skin and licked, leaving a little trail of wet that I blew on. I whispered ‘Mine’ over and over as I claimed different parts of him. He would nod or sigh, sometimes his leg would slow. The chains would rattle which was making me wet, it was a sexy sound. I went back to stroking him, his head tipped back. I hovered my mouth over the dripping tip and his hips raised. Though teasing had an appeal, that wasn’t what we were doing tonight.

My wet mouth slid down the shaft and I caught him fighting his restraints. He wanted to wrap his fingers in my hair and guide my mouth further down, I did it without his help. Norman’s leg had stopped bouncing when my nose became buried in the base of his dick. He bucked a little forcing the tip into my throat. We both enjoyed that feeling and I stayed there as long as I could. He had hit my gag reflex but I pushed past, knowing that it would make my eyes water and my mascara run. When I finally came up for air, almost gasping he dropped his hips.

He wanted more of the same, he pulled at the cuffs again as his hips rose and I immediately when back down for more. He used my mouth for his pleasure, over and over pushing deep. The noises that came from him were erotic, groans mixed with gasps, he went from pulling at the padded leather to grasping at the arms of the chair. It was a good chair, sturdy, built to last, which was important as he was wound enough to have crumbled one that had not been made so well. 

“Stop…” He said it loud, he needed me to back off, I felt his balls begin to tighten. I pulled back and sat on my haunches as he caught his breath. I had spit running down my face, I felt it drip down to his white shirt. My eyes had watered something fierce from the gagging, but he loved the sound I made so much. I wasn’t touching him, and when he finally slowed a bit he spoke. “Holly?” He started to crack the knuckles on his left hand, using his thumb to snap each digit. 

I slid a hand up his thigh, “Right here.” I reassured him and he stopped at his ring finger. 

Norman is an artist. Visual on every level, he needed to see as much as he needed to feel. I was pretty certain that he had begun to grasp what we were doing here tonight. And I knew he would want to see what he had created so far. I knelt between his legs, pressing into him as he spread wide for me. I slipped the scarf up and off of him, letting it drop to the floor as I kissed his cheek then leaned away from him. 

His hand tried to come up, “Fuck.” His eyes darted around my face. The make-up I had meticulously applied was now smeared and running. I knew I was a sight. “Such a beautiful mess.” His voice was almost broken. “I want to touch it.” He lifted his hand, I’m not sure if he thought I was actually going to release him. I leaned to the left bringing my face to his hand. He stroked my cheek. His voice finally lightened, “No wonder it felt so good.” He touched my chin which was still wet with spit, then he wiped at what I assumed was a line of running, dark mascara. “Mine.” I nodded. Even as I sat in control I craved that word from him.

“I want to make love to you.” I think he was testing me.

I shook my head, though my body was screaming for me to let him go and let him do what he wanted. I had to get back to the task. “You want your cock inside me?” My voice was demanding. He nodded. I drew my face from his hand. I walked to the mirror hanging on wall with the small table below, grabbing a tissue on the way. I was a mess, but I wiped at the spit and neatened some of the smearing, but for the most part I kept the ‘used’ look to my face. His leg was tapping again which made his hard dick bounce a little. 

As I crossed back over the room I began to strip for him, his tie off, I finished unbuttoning the shirt and untucked it, my deep teal bra hardly holding my tits in place. I unfastened my pants, then I turned and pealed them down over my ass. I have to confess, I had practiced that move to make sure I was doing it right. He sighed out a ‘woman’, and I took that as a good sign.

“Fuck. Your ass.” He was mumbling. I let the pants pool at my ankles then I stepped out of them, I turned and faced him. I stood in my matching bra and panties and a pair of black heels. My hair up in a right bun. Then a thought hit me like no other, I smirked and walked out of the room. He groaned again. 

When I came back I went straight to him, I sat between his legs, his cock lodged in the middle of my back and his stomach, I revealed the point and shoot camera I had taken out of his closet, not one he really used any more. “Selfies?” He chuckled and his body relaxed under me. I snapped a few, I wasn’t really sure how it was going to line up or what would come out. We had never taken naked pictures before, the occasional something with Norman’s phone, but nothing really. He buried his mouth in my shoulder and gritted his teeth against me as he rocked his hips a little. I played in his hair for a moment then finally stood up. 

I started to click away, nothing that included his face, I was going for artistic shots even though I wasn’t sure I had the eye for it. I focused on his right hand, gripped tightly to the chair frame, I got his shackled wrist, the black star tattoo on his hand and his fingers wrapped to the wood. His left foot attached to the frame. From behind, his broad shoulders above the back of the chair, his dark hair a mess as he tipped it slightly to one side. I set the camera aside, we’d look at those another day. 

My breathy voice in his ear, “You still want your cock inside me?” His whole body twitched. He didn’t reply. “You want me to sit in your lap and ride you?” Nothing, I think he was waiting for options. We had had sex in that chair before, I knew which positions were available to us. “Facing you, so you can watch my tits bounce?” I was humored by his lack of response, he was in his head somewhere. “Facing away, you can stare at my ass, I know you like that.” Dead pan. There were only a few options left. “You want me to pull up a chair and you can watch me masturbate?” As if I wasn’t self-conscious enough tonight, I hoped he wasn’t waiting for that. And as he stayed quiet, I gave him another choice. “You want to fuck my ass tonight Norman?” His eyes blinked, his thumb crossed to crack another knuckle. He had responded. 

Honestly, it’s what I wanted as well. We hadn’t done it in a while, but I knew it was something that he very much enjoyed, we both did. And I was prepped for it. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He tended to get lost in anal sex in such an intense way. I went back to stripping for him. My bra first, I brought my fleshy breast to his face and he opened his mouth. I held it for him as she suckled, his eyes closed as he enjoyed himself. I helped him alternate between them both and occasionally I would hear the chain on his shackle rustle, but it seemed to be getting less frequent. 

“You want to see my ass now babe?” I started to draw my nipple from him and he bit down, hard, but not painfully. He wasn’t done, I pushed myself back into his mouth and he feasted a while longer. I had never fully understood the love men having for playing with a woman’s breasts till I had done it myself, there was something magical about having a mouthful of flesh, soft and filling. It had changed my perspective the day we had shared Jessie at the B&B. I had loved sucking at her breast. Sometimes I missed it.

When he was finally satisfied he drew away from my body and smiled. I think he was done with words, though his brain was very obviously still spinning. Occasionally he would pull at his restraints or let his foot start bouncing but it would quickly settle. He was more relaxed than when we had started so that was good.

Hi mouth tempted me, he licked his lips as he stared at my body and I had to kiss him. I consumed his mouth and we kissed for a while, my breasts rubbing his chest, as I wrapped my arm around him. My free hand slowly stroking his cock. 

I spoke in his ear, “I was hoping you’d want my ass Norman.” His breath was heavy on my skin. “But I knew your hands would be, um, unavailable to help me… prepare for you cock.” I gave it a squeeze. “So I’ve had a little something help prep me all night, I hope you don’t mind.” I smirked and walked away. His blue eyes were dark now, eyelids almost closed as he studied. In my heels and panties I stood just a few feet from him and I turned so he could watch me peel my underwear down for him. I knew better than to try and strip, there was nothing sexy about the way I did that, but I did draw them slowly down my hips then I bent forward and revealed the bright, shiny jewel that was embedded between my cheeks.

“Mine.” He said it low, with a growl.

I looked over my shoulder, “Oh yes Norman. It is yours.” I let my panties drop to the floor and I stepped out of them. 

“Com’mer” I took a few steps back. “When…” He was horse which made my pussy weep just a bit.

I stayed bent forward as he looked, “I bought it in The City a while ago. Tonight’s the first time I put it in.” He didn’t say anything. “I was hoping you’d want me here, and I knew we’d have no way to prep me for your big cock, so I had to do it myself.” I stood up, reached back and touched the pink cut glass, tapped it, which sent shocks through my body. “It took a lot of lube and time to work it inside, it is pretty big. The shop girl said it was a little big for a first timer, but I knew you’d like this one.” It wasn’t as big as they came, but it had taken quite a bit of slow effort to get it in place, I had even had an orgasm in the process. 

Finally I turned, walked to the table and grabbed the bottle marked ‘Anal Lubricant.’ I brought it to him, and I knelt as I poured some in my hand and began to stroke him. 

“Is it pretty Norman?” I knew the artist in him would appreciate it. He didn’t reply, he just exhaled. He was deeper in his head now. I’m not sure how he was getting himself there, but he was finding his way of giving up control, of letting his pleasure be fully given to him. I stroked him for a while. “It’s time baby.” I stood up and turned. I slowly slipped my lube up fingers between the toy and my ass, adding a little more slick to my skin then I eased the plug out of myself. It was nerve wracking, knowing he was watching such an intimate thing but I could tell he was enjoying it, his breathing was a little uneven but he never bounced his foot or cracked a knuckle. 

When it was finally out my body seemed to miss the weight of it, my pussy seemed a little sad. That was a good toy for sure. I crossed to him and he adjust himself a bit on the seat, moving his hips forward to give me enough lap to sit on. He couldn’t move far but it was enough. I backed up to him, reached behind and grasped his dick, sitting back I shivered when the tip of his cock finally made contact with my ass. The toy had done its job, and though it still took effort I slowly worked my body onto his shaft. We both moaned out at different moments and I noticed that his hands gripped the arms of the chair, he wasn’t fighting the restraints any more simply letting himself feel. When I was fully seated in his lap, I leaned back to his body. He tongue licked at my shoulder and we both just started to breath. It took a few moments for my body to adjust to him inside me, and he sighed out ‘mine’ as I felt him twitch a bit. We wouldn’t fully sync our breathing but we were connected.

I began to lift myself up and with a few strokes my ass was fucking his cock. Up and down, my calves and thighs doing most of the work, though I had found a way to share the space on the arm rest with my hands. At one point Norman wrapped his hands around my wrists and held me tight. His hips drew and buck as I rode him. I had come into the night with the mindset that I might not get to cum, this wasn’t for me. Though I was sure the women in the web site photos always got to have an orgasm. 

Anal sex is intense, at least it is for me. Every nerve was on fire as we fucked together, grunting and panting. 

“… talk….” I wasn’t sure I had heard him say it at first, but he had. 

Already lost in myself, now I needed to come up with something dirty to say to him. It took a moment, “Oh yeah, you are mine Norman, your cock is mine.” My thoughts were scattered but I could tell he liked what he was hearing. “Fuck, it feels so good, you all the way inside me,” I slid down till I was sitting again. “And I love being the one that give you pleasure….. love clenching my body to make you feel good…. Just feel it baby…. Don’t do anything but feel…..” I fucked hard now, I was close to cumming but he was even closer. “Yeah, I want you to cum Norman, inside me.” He had been holding his breath.

Norman’s body went ridged as he came, pushed deep inside me as a sound escaped him that was primal and dirty. His hands wrapped tightly around my wrists, it hurt but I liked it, it all triggered my orgasm and my body clenched milking him of every drop. I’m not sure which one of us gave out first. My legs were shaking from the position we had been in, he slumped back into the chair almost pulling completely out of me. I needed to get up, to move off of him, but my body was exhausted. 

He pulled out of me, “Lean back, I got ya.” He was back out of his own head. I knew he’d want to be freed soon, but I needed a minute, I sat back knowing that his fluid would begin to leak out of me. We were sweaty and hot but I sat with him till I thought my legs would support me again. Sex in heels may not have been my best decision, but it had been the leverage we had needed to make that position work. 

Eventually I stood up, slowly, I toed off my shoes and stretched. Norman watched as I then knelt in front of him and began to unbuckle the straps at his wrists. He hadn’t said anything yet. When both were free he rubbed them slowly and then scratched at his bread, under his hair and his forehead. This had probably been the longest he had gone without fidgeting while still awake. I unshackled his ankles and he stretched out his legs. I crawled up him and kissed him, sweet and gentle. 

“That was intense.” He finally spoke. His eyes were light again. I couldn’t tell what that meant exactly but he seemed happy. “Am I allowed to interject yet?” I nodded. “How about we go take a shower then cuddle in bed before I fall asleep right here?” Not that I would have minded passing out at that moment, but I was a mess and I knew a shower was a good idea. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I had put fresh sheets on the bed earlier today and a vase full of flowers on the side table in the bedroom, they were for me, Norman didn’t care either way about them but I loved the scent. We were naked and clean and cuddled up under the blankets. I had the air conditioner on and a heavy blanket on top of us. My face and body no longer a mess, Norman held me close as we spooned. “So how’d this all come together?” He was tired but still chatty, I loved him that way, the way he fought the need to sleep even though his body eventually would win. 

A shrug of my shoulders didn’t let the conversion drop. He rocked his semi hard dick against me. “Mandy wanted to go shopping, I picked stuff up there.”

“You said you didn’t get anything.” Norman was twirling one lock of my damp hair around his finger, it would dry and curl that way. 

I knew I hadn’t lied to him. “I said I didn’t get anything for me. Those were for you.” 

He nodded his understanding of my clarification. He was quiet while we just laid there breathing together. He started and stopped his sentence twice then finished the thought. “I like what Georgia does to you. You spread your wings on your own here. I feel like I push you in New York.” 

“No baby, you don’t.” I wondered if I should turn and face him but I stayed the way we were. “We are different in each place. I have things I can show you here, like sex at a drive in. New York is your place, you want to show me things like public sex in a Central Park carriage. You don’t push me.” I hoped he didn’t think that I only did things because he wanted me to do them. “Besides, this was because of you, I just ran with it.” 

“Excuse me?” His fingers stopped twirling my hair. 

I knew I’d eventually tell him. “You had left a window open on the computer a few weeks ago. I saw the web site.” I felt him tense. “And honestly, I’m not sure if THIS is what the pictures represented, but I felt like it was something you… might like.” I wanted to say needed but that didn’t seem right either. 

He finally let go of my hair as he laughed a bit and covered his face, even though I couldn’t see him and the room was dark. I had embarrassed him, which wasn’t all that tough to do sometimes. “Ah, yeah… um. Not exactly what the site is about.” I knew it was more about women taking control and forcing men to do their will. “But you had a good… interpretation.” We didn’t need to talk more about it. He knew I wasn’t one to take control the way the women did in those pictures, and not every porn site we look at needs to be something we really need. We didn’t say much else, I felt him back in my hair, a new section twirling around his finger. 

“Really liked your outfit tonight….” He was dozing off but finishing thoughts he had, “Gonna have to get that chair cleaned….” He had sweated all over it. “Can’t wait to look at those pictures…..”

I interrupted his rambling, “Love that you’re mine Norman.” I reached back and squeezed his hip. I murmured an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I've been writing this series now for over a year... Holy crap, I can't believe it has grown so much. Thanks to all of you for your on going support and encouragement. <3


End file.
